Deadly speed
by The Raidak
Summary: En pleine sortie nocturne, Ténébris et Shimy vont être prises pour cibles par un dangereux psychopathe de la route. Crossover avec Boulevard de la Mort, le film de Quentin Tarantino. (Ténébris x Shimy)


**Deadly speed**

C'est un grand jour. Ténébris a obtenu son permis de conduire et tenait absolument à fêter ça. En fin d'après-midi, elle partit retrouver Jadina et Galatée à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Pendant qu'elles attendaient sur un banc, les deux jeunes filles furent soudainement interrompues dans leur conversation par le bruit d'un violent coup de frein. Une voiture s'arrêta net en face d'elles, les faisant sursauter. Leur peur s'estompa sitôt qu'elles virent Ténébris les saluer au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, une Ford Falcon australienne. Jadina et Galatée se retrouvèrent bouche bée. Impressionnées par le véhicule, elles prirent le temps de l'admirer avant de venir s'installer à bord. Il ne manquait plus qu'une dernière personne à récupérer.

Shimy avait passé l'après-midi à fouiller dans ses vêtements pour trouver une tenue parfaite. Ayant longuement hésité, elle choisit finalement sa robe d'été bleu roi que Jadina lui avait offerte et repassa un coup de brosse sur ses cheveux. Elle était prête. Juste à temps avant d'apercevoir de la fenêtre de sa chambre Ténébris qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte. Shimy se précipita aussitôt en bas pour aller l'accueillir. Sa mère lui fit une de ses mises en gardes à l'encontre de Ténébris, qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Son père en revanche, lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avec ses amies. Enfin, après avoir fait la bise à ses parents, Shimy courut en direction de la porte.

Ténébris eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant apparaître devant elle une Shimy resplendissante, lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Ténébris était, comme souvent, éblouie par la beauté de sa petite amie. À chaque rendez-vous, Shimy s'assurait toujours de pouvoir lui plaire. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la fille aux cheveux bruns et l'embrassa passionnément. La prenant par la taille, Ténébris lui rendît son baiser.

Attendant dans la voiture, Galatée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le couple s'embrasser tandis que Jadina rêvassait de son côté. Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le rugissement d'un moteur. Jadina vit alors qu'une Chevrolet Nova noire se trouvait arrêtée en plein de milieu de la route. Quand elle se rendit compte que le conducteur les observait, ce dernier repartit illico. Intriguée, Jadina suivit du regard cette mystérieuse Chevrolet détalée jusqu'au carrefour plus loin. Galatée, elle, n'avait rien remarqué du tout.

Enfin, nos deux tourterelles descendirent rejoindre les autres. Shimy eut le même enthousiasme que ses amies lorsqu'elle découvrit à son tour la nouvelle voiture de Ténébris. Cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte du siège passager.

– Après vous, gente dame.

Flattée par cette galanterie, Shimy embrassa sa petite- amie sur la joue avant de prendre place à bord. Rougissant, Ténébris se pressa de reprendre le volant sous les rires coquins de Jadina et Galatée. Elle alluma son moteur en le faisant bien rugir, probablement pour en mettre encore plein la vue à Shimy. Et maintenant, en route pour faire la fiesta ! Ténébris connaissait un bar idéal. Et pour rajouter du rythme à l'ambiance, rien ne valait mieux que_ Neutron Dance_ des Pointer Sisters.

* * *

La nuit était pratiquement tombée lorsque le groupe arriva à destination. Il n'y avait presque pas de voitures sur le petit parking du bar, excepté un groupe de personnes qui discutait en buvant et fumant. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était relativement cool. On reconnut _Midnight Run_ de Willie Nelson qui se jouait sur le juke-box. Trouver une table pour quatre ne fut pas chose ardue il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce soir-là.

Au même instant, dehors, la mystérieuse Chevrolet Nova de toute à l'heure entra dans le parking. Le pilote effectua un prodigieux dérapage pour se garer pile sur une place libre. Une entrée qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour les quelques personnes présentes sur place qui eurent un haut-le-cœur.

Jadina cherchait une bonne chanson sur le juke-box. Elle choisit de mettre _Hold On, I'm Comin' _de Sam & Dave puis rejoignît les autres. Le groupe trinqua en l'honneur de Ténébris et à sa nouvelle voiture. Galatée lui posa alors plein de questions dessus, où elle comptait aller avec, comment l'avait-t-elle eu, etc. D'après Ténébris, c'est son père qui la lui a achetée dans un vieux garage spécialisé pour remettre des vieilles voitures à neuf. Ténébris avait effectivement un faible pour le vintage. Ce dont elle rêvait surtout c'était de partir un jour en road-trip avec ses amies.

À un moment donné, le regard de Jadina tomba sur un homme assis devant le bar. Savourant une assiette de nachos, un bol de crevettes et un verre de téquila qui se trouvait à sa disposition, il devait avoir entre 50 et 60 ans. Vêtu de jeans et d'un t-shirt noir muni d'un bracelet en métal sur le poignet droit, et un autre en cuir noir sur le poignet gauche ; des cheveux gris mi-longs et ondulés barbe de trois jours sans oublier sa longue cicatrice à l'œil gauche qui renforçait son charisme quelque peu effrayant.

– Tu reprendras quelque chose, vieux ? lui demanda le barman en venant à sa rencontre.

– Des cacahuètes et un soda frappé.

Jadina était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part aujourd'hui même. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Une fois à l'extérieur, Jadina scruta les alentours jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrêta net en même temps que son souffle quand elle reconnut la Chevrolet Nova noire de cet après-midi. C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait. Un sentiment d'angoisse se forma aussitôt dans son estomac. Elle préférait ne pas rester là plus longtemps. En retournant à l'intérieur, elle ne vit que Galatée, assise toute seule à la table.

– T'arrive juste à temps, Jadina. Nos deux tourterelles vont s'offrir une danse, dit Galatée qui semblait joyeuse.

La chanson _Down in Mexico_ des Coasters se mit en route sur le juke-box. Ténébris et Shimy avancèrent au centre du bar et se mirent à danser, suivant le rythme de la musique. Se tenant l'une à l'autre, on aurait dit qu'elles allaient s'embrasser façon cliché comme dans n'importe quel film romantique avec Marlon Brando. Les deux amantes étaient très distinguables. Ténébris dans son éternel look rebelle qui lui donnait un côté très masculin et Shimy, éblouissante dans sa robe et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Si blonds qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient blancs.

Elles dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. C'est à ce moment qu'elles se rendirent compte que le mystérieux type au bar, qui les avait regardées danser depuis le début, leur envoya un sourire coquin. Preuve qu'il semblait avoir un peu trop apprécié leur danse. Gênées, Ténébris et Shimy proposèrent à leurs amies d'aller prendre l'air.

* * *

Discutant sur le parking, Ténébris et Shimy virent soudainement une paire de mains leur tendre deux bouteilles de limonade.

– Permettez-moi de vous offrir ceci, mesdemoiselles, pour vous féliciter de votre magnifique performance. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à offrir pour le moment.

Le type jeta un œil sur la voiture de Ténébris puis demanda :

– Dîtes, elle est à vous cette voiture ?

– Oui. C'est la mienne, répondit Ténébris.

– Joli modèle que voici. Une authentique Ford Falcon australienne. Mel Gibson en avait piloté une dans _Mad Max_. D'habitude, ce n'est pas le genre de bagnole que souhaite acheter les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

– Sauf quand on a grandi avec des films comme _Bullitt_ ou _Point Limite Zéro_.

Le type rétorqua un sourire approbateur.

– T'es calée en film de course-poursuite. C'est bien, ça.

– Eh bien, vous avez l'air de vous y connaître autant que Ténébris, dit Shimy.

– Et comment, ma belle. Figure-toi que j'ai travaillé à Hollywood en tant que cascadeur. Alors pour ce qui est des voitures…

– C'est pas vrai ?! Vous avez fait des films connus ? s'exclama Galatée.

– Pas tant que ça. J'ai surtout conduit dans des séries télé. En revanche, j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir piloté la Kitt K2000 de David Hasselhoff. Seulement pendant quatre épisodes, avant d'avoir cet accident qui a bien failli me défigurer à vie, répondit le cascadeur.

Personne n'eut du mal à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à sa cicatrice. Cette sympathique discussion entamée avec le cascadeur continua encore quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive que l'une des filles n'avait cessé de le dévisager d'un air suspicieux.

– Et toi, Jadina, tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jadina fronça les sourcils et prit une mine plus inquiète. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ça. Comment ce type connaissait-il son prénom ?

– Serait-ce ma cicatrice qui t'intrigues autant ? continua-t-il.

La demi-sœur de Ténébris secoua la tête avant de répondre :

– Ta voiture.

La première réponse du cascadeur fut un malin sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un petit rire étouffé.

– Psycorax n'est pas qu'une simple voiture, ma belle. C'est avant tout un guerrier sur roues qui a traversé beaucoup de paysages et accompli multitude de cascades. Un engin à l'épreuve de la mort.

– Psycorax ?

– Yep. C'est le nom que je lui ai donné.

– Et le vôtre ?

Le cascadeur prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de son interrogatrice.

– Stuntman Mike.

– Très bien, Stuntman Burt… commença Jadina.

– Mike, corrigea-t-il avec un poil de colère dans sa voix.

– Qu'importe. Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de nous suivre ? demanda Jadina d'un ton plus sec et exigeant.

– Où veux-tu en venir, Jadina ? demanda Shimy en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'ai vu ce type nous mater devant chez toi, Shimy. Et depuis, il ne cesse de nous coller au train comme un prédateur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Stuntman Mike. Le cascadeur se sentit un peu embarrassé face à tous ces airs méfiants qui l'entouraient.

– C'est vrai, je vous ai suivies. Quand j'ai vu la bagnole de Ténébris, j'ai agi selon mon instinct, pensant que je ferai une rencontre amicale avec des gens qui s'intéressent encore à l'époque où l'on faisait de vraies cascades avec de vrais voitures, avant l'arrivée des retouches numériques. Pour un cascadeur comme moi, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ce genre de conversation qui rend nostalgique. Mais puisque ma présence a l'air de vous gêner, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Bonne soirée, mesdames.

– Non attendez ! déclara Galatée.

Mais Stuntman Mike ne répondit pas à l'appel de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Dommage. Et dire que cette conversation avait bien commencé.

– Franchement, Jadina, c'est pas cool, déclara Shimy d'un ton énervé.

– Attends, ce n'est pas parce qu'un inconnu vient nous voir en faisant des compliments que ça ne fait pas de lui un type louche. Ok ? rétorqua cette dernière.

– Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. En tout cas, on peut dire que t'as fichu en l'air une bonne ambiance. » Dit Ténébris.

* * *

Vers 22h, Stuntman Mike vit le groupe repartir sur fond de _Soothe Me_ de Sam & Dave. Il arbora un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre à son tour le volant de sa Chevrolet Nova. Ténébris raccompagna Jadina et Galatée devant chez elles. À l'exception de Shimy, car elles avaient prévu de passer un moment privé, rien qu'entre elles.

– Évite de jouer les fous du volant, dit Jadina.

– T'inquiète, je gère, répondit Ténébris en faisant un clin d'œil.

Jadina les regarda s'en aller. Soudain, un coup de klaxon attira son attention. C'était encore Stuntman Mike à bord de sa Chevrolet Nova. Le cascadeur jeta quelque chose par la fenêtre du siège passager avant de repartir in extremis dans la même direction que Ténébris et Shimy. Jadina comprit que ce qu'il venait de jeter là lui était destiné. Elle se précipita pour ramasser ce que Stuntman Mike lui avait laissé sur la route : une photo de Ténébris et Shimy prise en cachette. L'angoisse de Jadina monta d'un coup. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le couple avait roulé jusqu'en dehors de la ville pour se garer sur une aire située à une plus haute altitude, là où l'on pouvait avoir une jolie vue. Ténébris abaissa le siège de Shimy et vint s'installer près d'elle. Elles se regardèrent passionnément. Ténébris lui caressa la joue.

– J'ai toujours de rêvé de faire ça. Pas toi ?

– Oh si, répondit Shimy d'une voix séductrice.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Shimy se laissa la main de Ténébris apporter sa tête vers elle, afin qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Shimy lâcha un doux gémissement au contact de ses lèvres. Elle se serra contre elle, voulant plus de ce baiser. Ténébris enleva délicatement le haut de la robe d'été de Shimy pour voir ses seins et les embrassa. Ce goût était si délicieux. Shimy gémissait plus fort. Ténébris recula ensuite pour enlever la culotte de Shimy et lécha tendrement son sexe. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs criait presque sous l'effet du plaisir que cela lui apportait. C'était un plaisir coupable, mais elle apprécia cela. Elle ne voulait plus que ça cesse. Puis elle finit par jouir. Ténébris sourit en voyant sa petite-amie se remettant du plaisir qui venait de la submerger. Puis elle remonta doucement, parcourant le corps de Shimy en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau douce. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact des lèvres de sa petite-amie sur son corps. Embrassant d'abord ses cuisses, puis son ventre, en passant encore une fois par ses seins, puis son cou, jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau ses douces lèvres. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns continuait en même temps qu'elle la caressait de part et d'autre. Shimy aimait sentir les mains délicates de sa petite-amie sur son corps. Ténébris n'arrêtait pas son baiser tandis qu'elle prit le sein de gauche de Shimy. Cette dernière se resserrait contre son âme-sœur, voulant sentir sa peau.

Et dire qu'elles pensaient être seules ici. Sans se douter qu'une paire d'yeux pervers les observaient de loin à travers des jumelles. Caché dans l'ombre, celui qui les matait aurait pu profiter de l'instant pour frapper. Mais il préférait les laisser continuer, voulant lui aussi profiter de ce spectacle privé. Après cette nuit d'amour, les deux jeunes se reposèrent Ténébris caressait sa petite amie qui se trouvait allongée sur elle. Shimy se sentait bien en étant enveloppée dans ses bras là où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, à profiter du calme présent. Puis le temps passait et il commençait à faire tard.

– Il faut que je rentre, sinon ma mère va péter une crise, dit Shimy en se relevant.

– Oui, je comprends, répondit Ténébris d'un air déçu.

Sans chicaner, Ténébris reprit sa place au volant. Elles repartirent sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. La route était tout à fait calme. Aucune autre voiture… du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient. Tout à coup, la lumière aveuglante d'une paire de phares s'allumant derrière elles les surprirent. Et la seconde d'après, BAM ! Une voiture heurta violemment l'arrière de la Ford Falcon. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Shimy et Ténébris. Le véhicule fou accéléra pour se mettre en parallèle, afin que le conducteur puisse être reconnu par ses proies.

– Alors, ladies ?! On n'a pas envie de continuer à se faire plaisir ?! Tiens ! cria-t-il avant de percuter à nouveau sa voiture contre la leur.

C'était Stuntman Mike à bord de son Psycorax.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends, espèce d'ordure ?! Fiche-nous la paix ! hurla Ténébris.

– C'est parti mon kiki !

– Arrêtez, j'vous en prie ! supplia Shimy.

Mais le cascadeur s'en fichait complètement. Le fait de ficher la frousse à ses victimes l'amusait au plus haut point. Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Et il fonça encore à plusieurs reprises, continuant de percuter la Ford Falcon. Les dégâts causés au véhicule empiraient. Ténébris avait le pied enfoncé sur la pédale d'accélération. Mais rien n'y faisait. Stuntman Mike ne pouvait être semé.

– Ha ha ! Avouez que vous ne pouviez tout de même pas finir cette soirée sans une bonne dose de frousse, hein ?! dit-il dans sa folie déchaînée.

– Barre-toi espèce de malade ! lui hurla Ténébris.

Stuntman Mike continua de percuter la Ford Falcon. L'adrénaline montait et les cœurs battaient de plus en plus fort. Voyant le visage effrayé de Shimy, Ténébris comprit qu'elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule échappatoire pour se débarrasser de ce fou furieux : la contre-attaque.

– Très bien… s'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir. Accroche-toi, Shimy !

Le cascadeur fonça à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elles parvinrent à l'esquiver de justesse. Ténébris ralentit son rythme pour se mettre en parallèle de la Chevrolet Nova et tenta de la percuter à son tour. Le coup ne fut pas très solide, malheureusement. Celle-là, Stuntman Mike ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça le fit sourire encore plus.

– On veut faire de la résistance à ce que je vois ?! Parfait ! Ça va être plus fun comme ça ! Yahoo !

Le combat s'acharnait. À moment donné, Ténébris accomplit un dérapage et parvint à faire chavirer le cascadeur hors de la route. Hélas, ce fut insuffisant pour le vaincre définitivement, puisqu'il revint aussitôt les reprendre en chasse. Ténébris n'était pas une cascadeuse comme lui encore moins une professionnelle. Elle n'arriverait pas à le battre de cette façon. Les deux voitures arrivèrent sur une route au bord d'un précipice. Maintenant, ça devenait de plus en plus serré. Stuntman Mike continuait de les percuter en essayant de les faire tomber. Encore un coup et il les balancerait dans le ravin. Ténébris attendit le bon moment pour réagir.

– Attention, il revient ! cria Shimy.

Ça y est. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Une seule erreur et c'était mort.

– Adiòs senioritas ! cria Stuntman Mike avant de foncer sur elles.

– T'en es bien sûr, sale con ? dit Ténébris juste avant de freiner d'un coup sec.

Stuntman Mike n'eut pas le temps réagir et tomba dans le vide. On entendit les bruits des dégâts causés par la chute. Shimy et Ténébris attendirent un long moment que le silence revienne pour être certaines que le cascadeur fou était bien mort. Puis, le temps d'avoir repris leur souffle, pour se dire que le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Ténébris raccompagna Shimy jusqu'à chez elle. Le chemin du retour s'était déroulé dans le plus grand calme.

Une fois arrivée, Shimy ne descendit pas tout de suite. Elle voulait encore rester auprès de Ténébris. Elles s'échangèrent un regard montrant qu'une part de traumatisme était encore présente. Elles se prirent alors dans les bras et s'étreignirent pour essayer de faire disparaître le choc. Ténébris caressa son âme sœur afin de la réconforter au mieux qu'elle puisse se sentir protéger.

– Shimy… ce qui est arrivé… on n'en parle à personne, ok ?

– Oui. C'est entendu.

Shimy s'était toujours sentie bien dans ses bras protecteurs. ; là où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Leur sérénité était en grande partie retrouvée à présent. La jeune blonde aurait bien voulu passer un instant de plus dans les bras de Ténébris, mais il était l'heure de rentrer. Elles partagèrent un dernier baiser avant de se quitter.

– Je t'aime bébé, dit Ténébris.

– Je t'aime aussi, mon héros, répondit Shimy.

Sur ce, Shimy fit un au revoir à Ténébris qui repartit. Vu l'heure qu'il était, toutes les chances de se faire gronder par leurs familles était possible.

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil éclairaient le pied d'une falaise donnant sur une rase campagne, une fumée émanait de ce qu'il restait de la Chevrolet Nova, marquant pour elle la fin de son voyage. Soudain, la porte du pilote s'ouvrit brusquement. Un corps tomba par terre. Gémissant de douleur, Stuntman Mike s'agrippa comme il pouvait à sa voiture, essayant de se relever tant bien que mal. Avec plusieurs membres fracturés, la moitié du visage brulé et déchiré par les flammes, le sang dégoulinant, le cascadeur parvint à se remettre debout en s'appuyant sur son Psycorax qui ne roulerait plus jamais. Le visage rempli de colère et du désir de vengeance, il marmonna :

– Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, sales petites pestes. Avant que la mort vous sépare, vous n'avez pas encore fini d'entendre parler de Stuntman Mike.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. C'a été du fil à retordre d'écrire ce truc. Vous avez dû remarqué qu'il a pas mal de titres de chansons. Comme Tarantino, qui ajoute souvent de superbes chansons vintage dans ses films, j'ai voulu respecter la façon de faire du maître.**

**Si cet OS vous a donné envie d'acheter une voiture, prenez plutôt un modèle électrique, ça serait mieux pour notre planète.**


End file.
